Riddler's Mystery
by Ironmanlover13
Summary: Stevie Nashton is the younger sister of Edward Nashton/Nigma. Separated at ages 5 and 15, what happens when they meet again in Arkham City 24 years later?
1. Chapter 1

Stevie Nashton/Nigma

Name: Stevie Nashton/Nigma

Age: 29

Gender: Female

Alias: Veve, Mystery, Little Riddle

Appearance: like picture, green question mark tattoo on left arm and purple question mark on right arm.

Family: Edward Nashton/Nigma

Hi I'm Stevie Nigma. As you can tell I'm the Riddler's little sister. Growing up me and Eddie were like two peas in a pod but, that didn't last long. At age 5 our mother got custody of me and left to North Carolina leaving Eddie with our drunken ass of a father. Now 24 years later I'm back and parading around causing trouble to the citizens in Gotham and now Arkham City.

This is my story.


	2. unexpected meeting

Stevie's POV

I smile as I throw a grenade at Penguin's men as I run past the old birds' museum.

"You're going to regret stealing that Nashton." The old man yells. What did I steal you ask well it just happened to be a priceless diamond that was as big as my hand. I overheard his men talking about it and I decided to pop in and check it out which didn't please the old bird one bit.

"I'm going to get that diamond back sooner or later. So you better watch out." The old man continues.

"Yeah, good luck with that I'll be gone before you know it and you won't know where I've gone." I yell back turning my head. As I turn around again I just catch a glimpse of the railing before I slam into it.

"Should watch where I'm going." I groan as I double over in pain and as I do I hear penguin's men closing in. Once they get a few meters away I, now recovered from slamming into the railing, Jump over the railing to the ground below and as I land on my feet, like a BOSS, I hear a commotion between the thugs and their boss.

I tune out after a while as I notice an electrified fence. Curious I take a running start and jump over the fence landing with a roll. When I stand I notice a door to my left curiosity taking over again I walk towards it and open the door entering a small room. Looking around I see another door I open it and I'm faced with the last thing I see, screens. A wall full of screens.

"What are you doing here?" I'm interrupted from my thoughts by a loud voice. I look at the source of the voice and see a man looking to be in his late 30's, early 40's.

"I'm sorry I didn't know anyone was here and-"I'm cut short when I notice the man looked very familiar. "Ed-Eddie is that you?"

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Riddler's POV

"Ed-Eddie is that you?" A small high pitch voice I've been wanting to here for year's pipes out.

"Stevie?" I whisper as I run towards her.

Stevie's POV

"Stevie" Edward whispers just as he runs towards me as I do the same. As we meet me, being the clumsy person I am, trip and crash into Eddie and we both fall with me straddling and hugging the life out of him.

"Oh, Eddie I've missed you so much." I exclaim still hugging him.

"Me too Veve, me too." He whispers in my ear. I get off him and help him up asking so many questions about what happened to him after mum took me that day and the answers were not what I expected at all.

Riddler's POW

Once Stevie helps me up she starts asking me questions about what happened after our mother took her, so I tell her everything even about me becoming the Riddler. When I'm finished she just stands there with an emotionless expression on her face.

"Ah, Veve you ok?" I ask waving my hand in front of her face.

"You're the Riddler." She says shocked, "OMG, my big brother is the Riddler. That is so cool." She continues, dancing around the hideout.

"I see your taking it well." I say chuckling watching her jumping around like an idiot.

"Yeah, well you're my big bro and you being the smartest villain is awesome. That and I'm still excited that we are together again after 24 years, I really missed you Ed." Stevie admits. I walk up to my little sister and put my arms around her petit frame.

"I really missed you too Veve. I never stopped thinking about you, even when I became the Riddler." I too admit as Veve wraps her arms around my waist hugging back, "You were the only thing that stopped me from going insane with our drunken alcoholic of a father."

"Really? I'm the reason you put up with father?" She asks looking up at me with a tear in her eye.

"Yes, you are the only person I truly care about Veve." I reply kissing her hair.

"Aww, ok enough mushiness haw about a tour of your hideout in this cursed city?" Stevie suggests with a curious tone.

"Sure why not." I say in reply.

AN- ok this was a cute chapter. Sorry it's short I'm not really that good at writing long chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

5 days later

Stevie's POV

"That's the last one." I say setting the last trophy.

"Good, you better hurry back there's a storm coming." My brother says through the com link in my ear.

"Ok, Thanks." I reply jumping off the roof running towards the hideout.

"Oh and try and stay out of trouble." I hear him say with a serious tone.

"No promises." I say causing Edward to sigh. As I'm running across the rooftops I think back on how I came to be here, it was only 5 days ago when I found Eddie here in Arkham City and found out that he's the Riddler. After seeing that he needed help putting his trophies around the super prison I decided to help him out and took on the role of his assistant and partner 'Mysteria'.

As I near the hideout I see a group of Penguins men standing outside the Iceberg lounge with various guns, bats and other weapons. Thinking of an idea but deciding against it I call Eddie.

"Hey, any chance you could get rid of the Brutes outside the Iceberg lounge for me?"

"How many are there?" I hear my brothers' voice in my ear ask

"About 8 or 10. They all have weapons."

"I'll get one of the boys in near there to distract them."

"Thank you big Bro." I say looking out of my spot waiting for one of the boys to show up. 5 mins later he shows up making up an excuse about their boss trapped in a display case. Seeing them run off I continued my journey to the hideout. Landing outside the fence I get an idea, giggling a little I say.

"Honey, I'm home." With the sweetest voice I could make while trying not to laugh.

"I have to stop you watching those romance movies for a while." Eddie groans turning off the electric fence.

"You can try." I say in a sing song voice as I enter the hideout and hug the hunched over question mark clad man, "But I can tell you won't succeed."

"Maybe, you never know I might succeed." He replies standing up straight and turning to look at me with a smirk plastered on his face," and besides don't forget who's older."

I try and come up with a witty comeback but end up with nothing so I just poke out my tongue and storm off leaving Edward chuckling at my antics. But before I leave a question pops into my head.

"Hey, Ed? Where did you get the excuse you told one of the boys to help me?" I ask turning around.

"Where did I get that excuse? Well take a look here and you'll find out." He says putting footage on one of monitors. I walk over and start cracking up at the footage, it shows a single display case in the museum and in that display case was the short fat man himself. Penguin.

"H-how did he g-get in there?" I manage to say in between l laughs.

"Batman." I hear Ed say with a smile looking at me. By the time my laughter dies down I'm lying on the floor curled up.

"Thank god, that midget's in there. I think he has a personal vendetta against me after stealing that diamond." I say as I stand up and look at said priceless jewel proudly displayed in the lair.

"Why did you steal that diamond again?" Eddie says standing next to me looking the jewel.

"Well Cobblepots' men were talking about it and I thought I would go and have a look to see how big it actually was, and I may have decided to annoy the midget by stealing it." I say with an innocent smile looking up at my brother earning another sigh for what seemed the one hundredth time that day.

"Of course you did."

"What? I like causing trouble for other inmates. Anyway enough about be, have you got any new riddles?" I ask.

"Indeed I do dear sister, want to hear one? I'm tall when I'm young and I'm short when I'm old. What am I?" Edward says in his Riddler voice. I think carefully and in no time at all I have the answer.

"The answer is a Candle."

"Correct. You definitely have a genius intellect like me, and therefore am proud of calling you my intellectual equal." He proudly announces placing his hat on my head causing me to giggle at how big his head is compared to mine as the hat slides over my eyes.

"Ok, I have one for you." I say lifting the hat so I could see.

"Shoot."

"You throw away the outside and cook the inside, then eat the outside and throw away the inside. What is it?"

"Corn on the cob, because you throw away the husk, cook and eat the kernels, and throw away the cob." Eddie says without hesitation.

"Correct." I say placing Eddies' hat on his head then hugging him again. There is a comfortable silence between us but it doesn't last long, a beeping surrounds the hideout causing us to break apart with me groaning as Ed goes to see what's going on with me following suit.

"It's one of my puzzle spots." I hear him mutter, "Someone's activated it."

"Who?" I ask looking at the screen only to see a figure dressed in black and grey.

"Well, well look who's finally decided to show up." Edward says looking at me with a smirk. The figure in black and grey is none other than the person Ed's been waiting for, Batman.


	5. author note

Author note

HI EVERYONE! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I have a reason for it, three actually. Firstly, I have no inspiration.

Secondly, I'm lazy. Bad excuse but it's true.

And finally, I have school and loads of work. That's the main reason I haven't been updating since I'm now in year 11. Soon I'll be doing my HSC/ Exams (I live in Australia those who don't know what HSC is. I have no idea what they're called in other countries.)

Anyway, that's my reason for not updating. I may or may not get back to the story, we'll see how I go.


End file.
